Rei Akashiya Brigante
SRei is the main protagonist in Bleach:Rise of the Unknown. A very emotional, hot tempered, attractive girl. She seeks nothing else but to lean her gifts. 'Appearance' Rei is a very attractive girl, with long purple hair and a fairly tan complexion. She has two tattoos with one on her back and one on her lower waist. Boys usually lust over her, making her very irritated and acts out by beating them up. She is always up to date with the fashion, and some even call her a hipster, which upsets her as well. When she enters her Shinigami mode, her clothes stay the same, but her hair turns red. History Rei was born as the last child of Carlito Brigante, a notorious druglord and boxer, and Korihimie Akashiya a Japanese native who moved to New York when she was seven years old. While she was growing up she was always teased by her older brother and sister, which made Carlito draw closer to his youngest daughter and was always kind to her. Her father was killed by an unknown street thug when she reached the age of 15. This put her in a depression, and after a while she started hearing strange voices everywhere she went. She ignored them thinking they were just her imagination. Her and Ayane her older sister were forced to change schools because with her father dead, her mother could not afford for them to go to a private school. Synposis Rei is woken up by her mother and is rushed to go to school, her name is quickly spread around when her sister scares a boy off saying that she is Carlito's daughter. No one wants to talk to her, until she meets Jennifer Valentine and her boyfriend Chris Robinson. During the school day she hears the voices again, and by the time her last class comes she sees a Hollow and is terrified. When waling home she meets a cloaked man, who offers her powers to destory theses "demons" Rei accepts and her life is changed forever. Powers & Abilites '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Since her father was a boxer, he did his best to train his kids to fight to survive. Carlito's training made Rei the fighter she is today, she is very skilled being able to knockout four grown men at the same time. '''Expert Swordsmanship: '''She is able to hold her Zanpaktou with any hand, as seen when the hollow nearly rips her left arm off, and she is still able to kill him using her right. '''Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''When she is seen fighting the hollows, she easily defeats them one by one, and when her arm is nearly ripped off, her reddish-gold spiritual pressure consumes her. This is siad to be frightening as it made two hollows flee from her. '''Immense Speed: '''Rei is naturally quick due to her father's training, but when her spiritual pressure is at it's peak she moves at the blink of an eye, appearing in front of a hollow and cutting him down. Trivia *Rei loves music, but her favorite is rap music, growing up in New York that's all she really listened to. *Her ethincity is extremely rare in America Quotes ''"My arm....YOU BASTARD!"- ''when her arm is nearly ripped off. ''"My wha- oh my sword, wait where'd that come from?" ''When the cloaked man reveals her Zanpaktou Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Human